Kris Fisher
Francis Christopher "Kris" Fisher is a fictional character on the long-running British Channel 4 television soap opera Hollyoaks. He has been played by actor Gerard McCarthy since 2006. Character history When Kris first appeared in September 2006 in the freshman class with Zoë and Will, Joe Spencer tried to trick them into believing that he, Olivia Johnson and Jessica Harris were their live-in student mentors. However, when Kris found out that he was lying about the student mentoring, he punched Joe. Welcome to Hollyoaks - Dog explosion Kris got Jessica and Olivia a place in the flat but kicked Joe out. He noticed Jessica was treating Olivia like servant so Kris then started helping her stand up to Jess. Meanwhile Joe tried to make it up to Kris by buying him and Zoë a drink at the The Dog in the Pond pub, where Olivia finally told Jess what she thought of her. Jessica ran off in a strop but the night soon turned into a disaster when Sam Owen burst in and set "The Dog" on fire. Olivia, Joe, Kris and Zoe tried to get out through the back way. Kris and Zoe made it out, but Olivia was trapped. Joe went back to save her, and they both died (along with Sam and the Burton twins). Jess After the fire, Kris started to give Jessica a hard time about how mean she was to Olivia before she died. This was made all the worse when he found Olivia’s diary and discovered what had been written about Jess. During a fund raiser at ‘The Loft’, Kris was attacked by Justin Burton; he assumed this was because he was wearing a tasteful dress with matching makeup. The shock of this affected Kris’s confidence and he reverted to wearing men's clothing. However, Jess then helped him to get over this and the two became close. After being locked in a bathroom together, they realized they had feelings for each other - despite being two very different people. They decided that it wouldn't work out. They then tried to make each other jealous by seeing other people; Jessica kissed Elliot Bevan while Kris started seeing a man called Nathan. Kris then confessed to Zak Ramsey that he is in love with Jessica and Zak told him to tell her. When they finally confronted each other about their feelings on Valentine's Day 2007, they slept together. Will Kris also suspected that flatmate Will Hackett, isn't all he seemed, as Will was the one who exposed Olivia's diary and also convinced Elliot that if he was cruel to Jess like Kris, then Jessica would like him. Kris called Will a bully, so Will got his own back by playing a sick joke on Kris. After the students enrolled on a medical testing program to get more money, Will ticked a box on Kris' disclosure form asking if he had HIV. Seeing this information, the doctors decided the best course of action was to repeat back to Kris the information "he" has apparently told them - that he was HIV positive. This caused Kris to lose his job and caused emotional friction between him and Jess, when he told her that he might have passed it on to her when they slept together. Will then made it seem like he was Kris's only friend when everyone else treated him differently, however Kris found out he didn't have HIV when he was tested again. He became angry at his friends (even more so at Jessica) for abandoning him when he needed them the most, despite Jessica pleading with him for forgiveness he told her it was over between them. Coming out to Malachy Kris then started having sex with Nathan, but when Kris' brother Malachy came to Hollyoaks, he pretended Nathan was a friend and started wearing masculine clothes, as Malachy didn't know that he was bisexual or that he liked to wear women's clothes. Jessica tried to persuade him to dress up for Malachy but when he did, his brother disowned him. He took comfort with Jess and they ended up in bed together again. After Zoe was dumped by Will, Will lied to Kris and Jess, saying that Zoe had been bitching about them behind their backs, he started being beastly to her and when Zoe appeared to have attempted suicide, while Jess made up with her, mainly out of guilt, he remained unsympathetic towards Zoe and said Zoe was just attention seeking, because if she really had wanted to kill herself, she would have made sure she had. Kris knew this as his best friend, Patrick, committed suicide. Kris' return Kris returned on the 28th September during the Fresher's ball (during the tag scene). The camera starts on a pair of black PVC boots, pans up to reveal a red tutu, a suit top and then Kris' face. Kris then scans the scene and see a passed out Darren on the floor, looks him up and down and says "Cowboy boots with a dinner suit...please" - the same comment that his love interest, Jess, said earlier that evening. He then had enough of Jess and Zoe bickering and locked them in a room together to help sort out their problems - when this didn't help he showed them a video of them fighting to show how stupid it was. Meeting Summer At the housewarming party for John Paul McQueen/welcome back for Kris in the halls, he saw new girl Summer Shaw and he complimented her on her dress whilst she complimented his boots. They were making plans to swap clothes when the pilot light on the boiler then went out, which Danny Valentine had "fixed" earlier (he filled the hole with newspaper), causing a carbon monoxide leak that left Kris, John Paul, Katy Fox, Summer, Zak Ramsey, Carmel McQueen, Russ Owen, and other students unconscious. Justin Burton later arrived to try and win Katy back and instead found everyone unconscious. After ringing Danny and finding that the boiler faulty, the pair carried everyone out. Kris woke up in the SU bar, with Summer sat next to him, and was later given the all clear by doctors in hospital. Malachy returns Malachy returned in November 2007 to work on a construction job. While they still did not agree on most topics, Malachy grew to accept his brother, and when Malachy left in January 2008, Kris was somewhat sad to see him go. Pirate radio station When John Paul McQueen listened to Kris telling a sexually confused teenager to get a life and stop thinking they were special, he called into the radio show. Kris then needled him about his relationship with Craig Dean. John Paul and Elliot went to the station to confront Kris, but a blackout ended any attempt to resolve the issue. John Paul and Elliot began interrupting Kris' broadcasts with a pirate program which made fun of him. This continued off and on for over a month until January 2008. Kris found out he might lose his radio show because the pirates were more popular. Elliot told him his show was rubbish and Kris stepped on his foot. At the Dog, when Kris derided Elliot and Elliot began to confess what he had done in order to show off to Kris. John Paul stepped in and took full responsibility in order to prevent Elliot from getting into trouble. Losing Summer and Jess Kris began dating Summer and played the role of Dr. Frankenfurter to her Janet in the school's production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. A sandbag landed on her ankle right before the big show, so Steph Dean filled in for her. Meanwhile, Summer recuperated with the help of friend O.B. Kris tried to keep his friendships with both Zoe and Jess, but he was disgusted when he found out Jess had slept with Zoe's boyfriend Darren Osborne. They argued in Kris' radio control room, not realizing they were being broadcast. Everyone found out about Jess and Darren, and Kris felt he had to side with Zoe. He avoided most contact with Jess as she spent more and more time with Darren. On New Year's Eve 2007, Jess skipped town with Darren's gambling winnings. Kris was heartbroken that Jess had left in such a sudden manner. He blamed Darren and threw Darren out of the halls. Kris still had Summer and wanted to pursue a relationship with her, but she told him she wanted to end the relationship, as she felt he was too high-maintenance. They got into a nasty argument where he told her she had no talent and was shallow and she told him he didn't know what gender he was and that dressing like a woman didn't make him any less boring. When he saw her having lunch with O.B., he was furious, and O.B. slapped him. They got into a comical fight until Summer poured water on them. Kris brooded to new roommate Katy Fox and they planned to throw away Summer's clothing. When Summer saw them, she told them to keep the items, as Kris could use a new wardrobe. John Paul and Kieron When John Paul tried to start up an organization for LGBT students at HCC, Kris scoffed, but they became friends. Kris soon deduced John Paul had a mystery crush, and tried to figure out who it was. He was surprised to learn the man was Father Kieron Hobbs, who told Kris he also had feelings for John Paul. Kris' Father On July 14, 2008, Kris' father, Eamon turned up at Halls wanting to see Kris. Once Kris returned, Eamon was shocked to see his son and what he was wearing. Kris then told Eamon that he didn't want anything to do with him and told Elliot that he could have him as a father instead. After days of getting nowhere, Eamon leaves and tries to get a room to stay in at the pub. Upon failing, he retreats to the street and has a heart attack in the car park, alone. In the morning, Darren, and his father Jack, discuss their spiraling debt. They spot Eamon and rush to check his pulse. When they find he is dead, Darren has an idea - to pretend this 'homeless person' was his dad, and claim on his life insurance. Darren phoned an ambulance and names the dead man as his father. While Jack hides, everyone else is completely oblivious to Eamon's death. Days after Eamon's death, Malachy- his other son- gets worried about his whereabouts. He phones the police. However Kris disapproves- He believes he is 'just on another boozer.' When Darren finally tells Frankie -Jack's wife- that Jack isn't dead after all, and she discovers that the man they used was Kris' dad, she gets worried as Malachy gets more and more concerned about his dad, that the police might find out about the fraud. She phones Kris' mobile, pretending to be a hotel owner in Normandy, France, to tell him that his father had recently left the hotel without paying. Kris assumes he has been wine tasting- as he expected. He tells Malachy, who informs the police. No-one suspects anything Malachy Returns Again On July 25, 2008, Malachy returned to ask Kris whether he knew the whereabouts of their father. To date, neither of them know that Eamon is in fact the man who died of a heart attack and not Jack Osborne. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Fictional Northern Irish people Category:Fictional bisexual males Category:Live Action TV Characters